SMILE
by Capiichu
Summary: In life, everything can be hidden with a smile. But to smile in tough situations... It's hard, but when you smile, those painful occasions when you feel helpless aren't so painful anymore.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way, shape, or form.

Genre: Romance, General

Rating: T

Pairing: 5927 (Gokudera & Tsuna)

Status: Multiple Chapter

A/N: Yay, second chapter up now Ov I'm enjoying writing this little ficlet. Hope I'll be able to finish it though =A= The prologue is a bit short, forgive me =A=

* * *

+SMILE+

"_The world always looks brighter from behind a smile."_  
~Unknown Author~

-Prologue-

Maybe a person passing by will see me getting physically and verbally abused and see me smiling, then reach to the conclusion that I'm most likely a masochistic person who enjoys this kind of stuff. I most certainly don't enjoy it; I rather despise the acts of these people. But, instead of running home crying about how life sucks like some of the weak, indignant people in the world, I opt to smile through it all. After all, if you smile these people will leave you alone knowing that their attempts at breaching your mind and filling it with their stupid acts of bullying have failed. They may come back for another round, but the fact that your were able to make them leave you alone for even a little bit makes a more fragile person happy, you know what I mean? You, the prey in life, have scared away the predator. A reverse of the 'Circle of Life'.

Smile, so that you can show others how strong your heart is, able to stand through the tormenting.

Smile, so that you can stand up to those who've done you wrong.

Smile, so that you can teach others that their acts will do nothing for them.

Smile, so that all the bad times won't be so painful anymore.


	2. Smile Even Though Others Hate You

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way, shape, or form.

Genre: Romance, General

Rating: T

Pairing: 5927 (Gokudera & Tsuna)

Status: Multiple Chapter

A/N: Another 5927 fiction =v= Love the pairing too much for my own good =A=

+SMILE+

"_The world always looks brighter from behind a smile."_

~Author Unknown~

-Chapter One-

Dull noise filled the air of a small classroom, produced by a rambling teacher reading from an overused manuscript, who was currently explaining the history of Japan's Heian period. The room itself was lifeless, which you could tell by the amount of people nodding off to sleep, or perhaps drawing in their composition books out of sheer boredom. A few students took the liberty of diligently doing what they were supposed to, and one student, a boy with a brown, bed-head mess of hair sat staring into space, tapping the eraser of his pencil repeatedly on his desk unconsciously. His mouth was opened slightly, possibly giving others the impression based on his look that he was, in all likelihood, mentally retarded.

The class continued with nothing of interest happening, just the constant monotone voice echoing through people's heads. When the bell finally rang for the next period to start, the brunette still sat there, still tapping the eraser of his pencil on the desk, still letting his mouth hang open, unaware that the bell had rung and he had to go to his next class in a matter of time. And as he sat there, continuing what he had been doing for the entire period, a somewhat irritating sound was coming in through his ears, almost like an alarm clock. The noise continued, until the boy suddenly realized his name was being called.

"Tsunayoshi-Kun~? Are you in this class? Tsuna?" A petite girl was whispering into the boy's ear, at the same time deciding to tap him on the shoulder to wake him up from his trance.

Tsuna burst out of his seat, finally paying attention to his surroundings. He looked to his left, where the voice had come from and blushed; his crush Kyoko stood there smiling at his antics. Students from the next class laughed at him, and he stood there dumbfounded and embarrassed. He quickly grabbed all his things, and before leaving, thanked Kyoko with a polite bow, which she returned again with her natural sweet smile, then proceeding to dash out to his next class, his stomach twisted in knots from the humiliating event.

*Later*

"Hnn, skipping class again Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna was leaning his head against the kotatsu set in the middle of his room, staring out the window, at the blue expanse we call the sky. Clouds passed by unhurried, the wind carrying them across to different areas, as if it were a train transporting people to the next stop.

"Ah, what's with the bandage?"

A large, white bandage was brandished on Tsuna's left cheek. He smiled in return and didn't answer his tutor Reborn and then suddenly decided to get up and walk out of the room, leaving the baby alone and perplexed. Reborn shrugged casually, a change from his usual irritated response if Tsuna didn't answer him.

"Mom, I'm going out for a bit, I may not be back for a while." Tsuna called to Nana, his mother, while pulling on shoes at the front door.

Nana was busily cooking dinner, meanwhile handing her beloveds Lambo and I-Pin kakipi to keep them quiet while she prepared the food. She quickly called out to Tsuna to come home early, since the meal was nearly finished. Tsuna nodded his head in reply, and stepped out, not knowing where he was headed, just simply wanting to go walk and maybe reflect on what had happened earlier in his day.

*Earlier That Day*

After the incident involving Kyoko, Tsuna had dashed to his next class, physical education, which was, unfortunately for him, his absolute worst class. The class would only incorporate more misery for that day.

While Tsunayoshi was pulling on his PE clothes, other people around him sat arguing about who was going to have him on the team, because apparently every person there made it clear that they didn't want him. He blocked out the blatant insults he heard while groups quarreled, and silently slid out of the locker room, attempting to avoid trouble that might have occurred if he had simply walked out normally. He continued this act until he reached the field where sports activities were held. He then stood clear of everyone who had fought over the prospect of having him on their team until all the students in his class were present, which signaled the teacher to start his job.

The PE teacher had them all warm up by running a mile around the school's track, and evidently Tsuna was dead last, at least a lap behind everyone else. While everyone else was finished, Tsuna was still running, and the teacher decided to go on ahead and start the rest of the class on playing basketball.

When Tsuna was finally completed his mile, he was waved off to choose either team to play on, and his classmates began yelling for him to go the other teams, making empty promises that they would befriend him for life if he chose the latter.

Tsuna randomly decided to play with the right side of the court, and groans were emitted loudly, as well as curses and threatening yells by the competitive players.

After only a few minutes in the game, Tsuna had caused the team to lose several opportunities to score points. One player for the team Tsuna was on was so pissed off in fact, that on upon receiving the ball he had deliberately thrown it at him in an attempt to send him to the bench due to injury. The impact caused Tsuna to spit out a small amount of blood. He then felt the inside of his left cheek with his tongue to check if there was perhaps loose tooth on the verge of falling out. People laughed while he hunched over, eyes watery with a small rivulet of red streaming down the side of his mouth.

As he crouched there with people laughing at him, a sudden smile adorned his face when he realized how often this happened, how much he was used to the numbing pain by now. He slowly picked himself up, looked at the crowd, and smiled at them, as if he was telling them that he was all right, they didn't hurt him, it was a common accident, he was okay. A few people stepped back in shock, the sudden change in demeanor surprising them.

A player holding the ball, a different one from the last, threw it at him in a last effort to discourage the boy. However, the player couldn't throw very far, and instead of hitting Tsuna, the ball rolled at his feet. He lowered himself down to the point where he could touch it, and rolled the ball back to his class. He then stood up and smiled even wider, leaving his classmates bewildered as he turned into the direction of the locker rooms, the situation obviously telling others that he was going to go home early. The field was silent as everyone watched him walk away, and the teacher, who had been reading a magazine instead of instructing his class and keeping up with points, finally realized and figured out what happened based on the blood on the court, as this happened every so often. He began yelling for Tsuna to come back, that class wasn't finished, but the class's victim of morbid entertainment didn't turn around and continued towards his destination.


	3. Encounters With Delinquents Are Scary

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way, shape, or form.

Genre: Romance, General

Rating: T

Pairing: 5927 (Gokudera & Tsuna)

Status: Multiple Chapter

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer is acting up and everything was deleted. Not to mention I've been really busy with my end of the year project. Two more days until school is over! By the way, for those of you who read the chapter one before I posted this chapter up, if you would like to see I edited it a bit, although not much. Also, sorry the chapter is short; I still have a crap load of work to finish before school ends.

* * *

+SMILE+

"_The world always looks brighter from behind a smile."_  
~Unknown Author~

-Chapter 2-

Cicadas chirped loudly as evening fell in Namimori. Their unrelenting noise would only cease until the skies darkened signaling night, and for now they would fill the air with their voices.

Tsuna walked leisurely and without purpose, just wanting to feel the fresh breeze on his skin. This was, to him, the most enjoyable times he had, these simple strolls to nowhere. He was alone; no one could bother him, bully him, or any other such matter, and this made him happy. Who cares if he was alone? It's better than having to deal with the meaner sorts that teased him every day.

He closed his eyes and continued, humming a little tune while he was at it. Unaware of his surroundings, his easy pace led him into another person, whom he had smacked right into. Upon impact he was forced onto the ground, as well as the stranger he bumped into. Judging by the level of pain, he guessed the stranger had been running for whatever reason and hadn't noticed him, as well as Tsuna not noticing the other individual.

Tsuna got up off the ground and rubbed the dirt covering his pants, then directly faced the victim of his inattentiveness in order to apologize, only to be intimidated by his looks.

The person he had bumped into was definitely a delinquent. Was his hair bleached? That definitely wasn't a natural hair color for someone Japanese. Bleached hair only belonged on a gangster. Not to mention he had a lit cigarette sticking out of his mouth, although he looked too young to be smoking yet. The disheveled way he wore his clothes, plus the metal chains and belts over his outfit were, without a doubt, a sign he was that kind of guy. Scariest to Tsuna was the look on his face; a mixture of definite annoyance and bitterness was formed into a horrid frown that caused him to shiver.

Tsuna hesitated, and before he could regain his composure the boy had gotten up and dashed out of his sight, leaving him questioning, although relieved, from the pressure the teen had pushed on him with his glare. A small hint of curiosity overcame him; he had never seen the guy in the neighborhood, neither school nor any other place you would commonly see people his age hanging around. However, he brushed it off after remembering the famous idiom, 'Curiosity killed the cat'. His moment of faint interest passed, and he quickly decided to go home after remembering his mom had told him not to stay out too late.


	4. Maybe A Lost Soul?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way, shape, or form.

Genre: Romance, General

Rating: T

Pairing: 5927 (Gokudera & Tsuna)

Status: Multiple Chapter

A/N: Gokudera is really mean in this chapter. Sorry for not updating again (And sorry this chappy is short too). Been going through a lot of depression lately, been having some family problems. Not to mention school already started a week ago. It sucks that Hawaii's summer breaks are only a week long... And I have algebra one now, even though I'm only in eighth grade. The teacher assigns too much homework...

* * *

+SMILE+

"The world always looks brighter from behind a smile"

~Unknown Author~

-Chapter Three-

"Class, we have a new student today all the way from Italy."

There he was again, that frightening gangster, standing in front of the classroom with that scary look on his face. His clothes were adorned in a fashion not abiding rules, and if you looked hard enough, you could see his pack of cigarettes hiding in the messy fold of his attire.

Girls were swooning over him; they liked the 'bad boy' types. The boys paid attention to the girls. Noticing how much they liked the new guy and grew jealous, however didn't dare to even think about trying to get rid of him.

Tsuna, who was in the newcomer's class, glanced at Kyoko, heartbroken at the sight of his love finding even more of a reason not to find him interesting. However, more importantly, he turned to stare at the delinquent in front of the classroom, worried that he may recognize him and come back for revenge.

"His name is Hayato Gokudera. Please be nice to him."

The teacher motioned for the boy to sit down, and unfortunately for Tsuna, the only seat available was behind him in the very last row. The two boys' eyes met for a few seconds as the teenager walked down the aisle to his seat, and Tsuna shuddered.

The only thing he could hear was Gokudera's footsteps; they reverberated in his head continuously until he had finally proceeded to sit down. Although Tsuna thought the stare down and endless beatings of footsteps were the only things he had to endure for the day, he was sadly mistaken as he felt Gokudera boring holes in the back of his head with his glare. An uncomfortable feeling overcame him that wouldn't leave, as Gokudera was in every single one of his periods. Coincidentally, he was also invited to eat lunch with people who normally sat near him.

Following the ending bell, Tsuna was being closely stalked by his current fear. Tsuna, although afraid that his pursuer would find his home, headed in that direction anyways thinking it was the best way to assure his safety.

After only a few minutes of the chase, Tsuna, terrified and wondering why the hell the boy would go so far as to follow him home just because of a simple mishap, stopped and turned around to face him.

"My God! What the hell do you want from me!" Tsuna's wild eyes focused on Gokudera, who was taken aback by the sudden, daring outburst.

"If you want to beat me up, go ahead! I don't freaking care anymore! Just quit stalking me!" From here he proceeded to grab Gokudera's uniform with both hands and shook him.

A sudden and hard thrust in the chest from the boy left Tsuna staggering and gasping for breath.

"It's your fault!" Gokudera pointed accusingly. "They probably know where I am now! This was my only refuge!"

"W-Wait, what are you talking about? All I did was bump into you!"

"It's your entire damn fault you idiot! They're probably going to find me and take me back! You little shit! God damn it!" He cast his face into both of his palms and breathed deeply. "The only place I had….. I can't go anymore….."

Tsuna gazed at the boy, confused on not only what to do, but what he was talking about. However, from the sparse fragments of phrases he had uttered, he took a guess that maybe he was some runaway with a supposed 'secret hiding spot', someone had found it, and for some reason it was his own fault. A wild guess, maybe true, maybe not.

"Umm," he tapped his shoulder hesitantly. "If you don't have anywhere to go…..," One more tap. "I guess I'll take responsibility for whatever I did wrong and you can stay at my place…?"


	5. And Now No One's Happy

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way, shape, or form.

Genre: Romance, General

Rating: T

Pairing: 5927 (Gokudera & Tsuna)

Status: Multiple Chapter

A/N: Hmm, got my laptop taken away for being lazy. Was going to make this chappy longer, but then I thought it would ruin the flow of the entire chapter, so I didn't. Someone from the very beginning of the Reborn series is showing up in this one! Also, Tsuna's OOC in this one, but then again, he prolly would do this in the newest chapters of Reborn. And ohmigod I'm so sad! I can't believe they took the big three from all the manga sites! They're the only things I look forward to besides Beelzebub and Reborn every Thursday!

* * *

+SMILE+

"The world always looks brighter from behind a smile"

~Unknown Author~

-Chapter Four-

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Gokudera laughed hysterically and shrugged off Tsuna's hand, stepping back from him. "You think I would even step one foot into some random bastard's house? Who knows what your parents are like. I bet they're dumbasses like you."

He smirked. "I'll never stay at your place."

Tsuna grabbed Gokudera by his shirt once again, however not in fear, but in anger this time and Gokudera couldn't push him off. He then retorted loudly and violently.

"You're the one who's fucking kidding me, you asshole! I offered you a place to stay, to help you, and you blatantly refuse, but not without insulting people you don't even freaking know! Is this what I get in return for being a Good Samaritan! Bastards like you…." He trembled. "I despise people like you, you jerk!" He screamed at him, his face scarlet from the onslaught. "Go on, insult me, I don't fucking care! But to insult my parents like that, go get a fucking life!"

Tsuna glared at him through hate laden eyes, and shook his head.

"How in the world can people like you exist?" He said in disbelief, however quickly returned to his previous rage. He let go of Gokudera's shirt and spit on his shoes.

"Don't you ever even get near me you asshole!" He then stormed off towards his house.

Gokudera was left in the dust while nosy neighborhood housewives peeked at the aftermath of the dilemma the two boys had caused.

*The Next Day*

Everyone in the classroom could feel the heavy tension weighing down happy spirits.

It was lunch, and all the usual rambunctious play was not present. Tsuna, situated in his homeroom seat, looked out the window and emitted a pissed off demeanor. All could tell his usual demeanor was different because of an incident that happened in the premature hours of the morning.

*Earlier*

The morning bell had not yet rung, and to the surprise of many people, the individual most recognized and famous for his useless persona, Tsunayoshi Sawada, had come to school before it had started. The occurrence following this however disturbed people to their inner core.

Near the school entrance, a regular bully to Tsuna, a young man by the name of Mochida, had arrived at almost the same time as him. Upon seeing him he, ignoring the unusual fact that he was there early, had decided to rough him up a little; a fatal mistake.

Mochida, followed by his cronies, pushed Tsuna on the ground and laughed at him. The laughter reminded him of the day before, and set him off.

He quickly heaved himself up and dealt him a serious blow to the face. A loud thud resonated in the air from the impact and instantly grabbed the attention of bystanders.

Mochida fell on the ground hard, face-up, and Tsuna stepped on his throat, choking him, while the boy's companions backed away in fright.

"Leave me the fuck alone right now. I'm not in a good mood." Although he had lifted his foot, Mochida was pinned down by the hideous glare Tsuna displayed clearly on his face, a perfect reflection of his feelings.

He left him and continued walking, and spoke one last sentence before ceasing to talk for the rest of the day.

"You're lucky I didn't send you to the hospital."


End file.
